Colourblind
or - Move left/right or - Jump |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Art' Giuseppe Longo Programming Aaron Steed Music Dave Cowen |special= |music='Introduction' Game Game (activated totem) Cutscenes |avatarsFromGame= |avatarsInGame= |description = Solve the puzzles using different colour palettes and save left eye!}} Colourblind (full name on browser Colourblind: Right Eye vs. The Dusty Pirate Clouds From Industrial Landscapes) is a puzzle platforming game released for browsers on June 5th, 2013 and on the App Store during the time period of March 22nd, 2018 to April 4th, 2018 and on Google Play on April 18th, 2018. The player plays as a right eye who has to rescue his girlfriend, a left eye, from the pirate cloud. Colourblind was made Nitrome Touchy compatible on 16th August 2013, for both Android and iPhone. ---- Controls Keyboard * or - Move left/right * or - Jump Touchy *D-pad - Move *Button - Jump Gameplay Colourblind is a puzzle platforming game where the player has to reach the end of each level. Placed throughout the levels of the game are totems with coloured paint on them. When the right eye comes in contact with a totem, he will gain the colour of paint which that totem has. More than one colour can be active at a time, and the colours currently activated can be seen according to the colour change on the right eye's pupil. All coloured objects and enemies become ghostly again once a waterfall is passed through. Totems are an integral part of the game, as they are required to activate various objects that help the right eye reach the end of each level. When objects and enemies of certain colour are not active, they become invisible outlines that the right eye can pass through. Scattered throughout levels are coins. Like the stars of the Hot Air series, coins not only increase the player's score, but also allow access to a bonus level once all coins have been obtained. Unlike the Hot Air series, however, dying within a level of Colourblind allows players to keep all their previously obtained coins. Plot The right eye is walking with his girlfriend on what seems to be a grassy hill. Suddenly, the pirate cloud comes and snatches his girlfriend away. The right eye becomes saddened, and colour is lost from the environment. He goes on a quest to rescue his girlfriend, journeying through Vitreous Woods, Iris City and the Pirate Factory. Levels Colourblind contains twenty-one levels - nineteen regular levels, one boss level, and one bonus level unlocked by collecting all in-game coins. Before the first level, the introduction is played, which tells the story of how the left eye got captured by the pirate cloud. There are also two cutscenes between levels. The first cutscene is the transition from the Vitreous Woods to Iris City, seen between levels six and seven. The second cutscene is the transition from Iris City to the Pirate Factory, seen between levels thirteen and fourteen. Introduction Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Cutscene 1 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Cutscene 2 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Ending Awesume Glasses Accessible from the level select screen and from the ending is a button to get "Awesume Glasses" (Awesume being a play on the word "Awesome"). This button, when clicked, takes the player to a shop where they can get Awesume Glasses. To get Awesume Glasses, the player has to collect all the 290 coins in the game. Going there prior to collection of all coins causes the shop keeper to exclaim "But you don't have enough for Awesume Glasses!". Level 21 |} Enemies *Pink crawling clouds - Clouds that crawl on the ground. Some of them can be activated by obtaining pink brush/palette. *Blue flying clouds - General clouds that fly in the air. Some of them can be activated by obtaining blue brush/palette. *Purple spiky clouds - Clouds that move around platforms. Some of these can be activated by obtaining purple brush/palette. *Rain clouds - Clouds that expel a waterfall. Interactive objects *Coins - Collectable; affected by collected colours and necessary for entire game completion. *Switches - Affects the movement of certain platforms. *Totems - Gives the player new colours. Environmental changes Depending on where the player is (Vitrious Woods, Iris City, or Pirate Factory), picking up a certain colour will add colour to the background. Vitrious Woods * Red - Trees, leafs and squares turns red. * Blue - Clouds will turn blue. Iris City *'Green' - Touching green will turn the moon in the background green. *'Blue' - Touching blue will turn the clouds in the background blue. *'Yellow' - Touching yellow will illuminate the windows of the buildings in the background yellow. Pirate Factory *'Green' - Touching green will illuminate the windows in the buildings as well as turn the moon green. *'Blue' - Touching blue will turn the clouds in the background blue. Glitches *The timer continues counting down, even though the player has finished the level. *Press Level Reset button at Pause menu at Awesume glasses stage to occur this glitch. Nitrome has fixed this glitch. *Sometimes, pausing and the movement in the game will be reversed. The game will freeze when not pausing, and will be able to be played while paused. This glitch can be solved by resetting the game. *If the player holds down the button while running sideways, the running animation of the right eye will be flickering very fast between the running animation and the wall-pushing animation. *Every colored particle in the game will match the color of the right eye's iris. This is true for the player's particles, but also for crates and other objects. Therefore, a colored object could produce a particle of the wrong color. For example, if the player pushes a blue crate while the right eye's iris is flashing green, then the crate's particle will be green instead of blue. Development The game's artist Giuseppe Longo came up with the idea for Coloudblind in March 2013 while working on Super Stock Take. Development of Colourblind took 3 months, and during development a link to the beta version of the game was posted by Longo, although it was quickly taken down.Forum topic page: http://www.indievault.it/forum/showthread.php?tid=9141&pid=165311#pid165311 Announcements April 19th 2013 Nitrome revealed the game's preview image and spoke a bit about the game's plot. File:Colourblind-preview.png|Preview image Nitrome Touchy version Colourblind was made Nitrome Touchy compatible on August 16, 2013. The device provides the appropriate menu buttons that players can select to initiate an option on screen. The device allows players to control right eye using D pad controls with a Colourblind themed skin. The left and right arrow keys allow for horizontal movement, while either of the two buttons on the right can be used for jumping. Colorblind: An Eye For An Eye Colorblind: An Eye For An Eye is a mobile port of the game released on the App Store during the time period of March 22nd, 2018 to April 4th, 2018 (Nano Golf is Nitrome's latest released game) (the game is available) and on Google Play on April 18th . Changes *The name of the game uses the American English spelling of colour instead of the British English version, and the subtitle "Right Eye vs. The Dusty Pirate Clouds From Industrial Landscapes" was changed to "An Eye For An Eye". *Instead of all levels being listed on one screen, levels are divided up into sets based on the location they take place in. *On the menu, the pirate cloud has hands. *There is a loading screen before each level. *The coin counter counter lists the coins the player has collected instead of the coins the player has left. *The pause button appears as two vertical bars instead of as a cog. *There is no timer in this version. *Checkpoints have to be unlocked by spending coins collected in the level or watching a video advertisement. They are only free if the player has bought the premium version of the game. *The pirate cloud does not always appear over the finish tiles, instead appearing near them. *The Awesume Glasses cutscene has unique music. Trivia *Colourblind is the first Nitrome game since Test Subject Complete to feature cutscenes outside endings. *The pink colour is only used on level 18 and 20. *The first two worlds (Vitrious Woods and Iris City) are named after characteristics of eyes. *When the right eye passes a totem for the first time in a level, the music's instrumentation changes, similarly to the way the music changes in Parasite after the parasite possesses a creature. * *When the game was released the "All games" page of Nitrome.com listed the game's name as "Colour Blind" , however, by July 23rd, 2013, it had been changed to Colourblind . References }} zh:Colour Blind Category:Games Category:Puzzle games Category:Platform games Category:2013 games Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Art by Giuseppe Longo Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games Category:Ported games